Bewitching Love
by Alfa Centaury
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore and Lorelai Hayden share something more than the name. A house. An accident. History repeating itself on unsuspecting characters. What's going on? Read and Review.
1. Dream House

**BEWITCHING LOVE**  
**ALFA CENTAURY**

______________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 1  
HOUSE OF DREAMS**

Waverley Borough

Surrey, England

A car coming up the street, took her out of her reverie. She squinted closer and realized it was a male person. A smile spread over her face because she knows that the wheels were turning in the right direction. But this wasn't any other guy. It was the one who was meant to be here.

_** He looks just like you, love. Now I have to make sure she is going to come. But knowing how inquisitive and hard headed she is, that shouldn't be a problem.**_

A chuckle rang throughout the room. Suddenly a knock is heard and the door opens revealing the figure of a man, well into his years. He closes the door and walks directly to the windowsill, positioning himself right next to her. A sweet sad smile spreads in the man's face and he puts a vase with a dozen of the most beautiful white and pink roses, on top of the window seat.

"_Happy Birthday, Miss Lorelai. I know that you are not among us anymore, but I know that your spirit is still here, waiting for the day it will all end. Have a little more patience, the wait is almost over."_ He said looking straight to the place where she is standing, tears coursing through her face.

_**Oh Phillip, I know. Thank you.**_

She moves to hug him and to give him a kiss.

The man feels arms going around him and a small kiss was deposited upon his right cheek. Then, it was all over. A cold wind sweeps through and a chill runs up and down his spine. He looks outside to the fading afternoon sun. He whispers a small prayer and then moves out of the room. His eyes stumble upon a picture taken when she was about 15.

"_Take care Miss Lorelai. Your mission is going to be over soon, but lots of things are meant to happen before you are allowed to go. Be very careful, because the task is not going to be easy."_

He puts the picture back to where it belongs and silently goes out of the room and closes the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________

He stopped his car. He opens his door, walking towards the gates and pushing a grey button on a steel box on the right side of them. The box made a sound and he stated his name and business. He went back to his car and waited.

He had finally arrived to the house. A halo of mystery surrounded this house, but that didn't deter him form his intentios to purchase it. At first he was a little apprehensive, but then his curious nature took over and he had to buy it. When he signed the papers, a strange feeling invaded his body. He felt as if something was clicking into place inside him, but it wasn't enough. He needed something else.

_Or someone else_. A voice sounded inside his mind.

The creaking of the opening doors brought him back to the present. He puts his car on motion and he starts going to the main house. To something magical and mysterious.

A few minutes later, he shuts down the engine and steps out of the car. He removes his sunglasses and looks around. He is really starting to appreciate the true extent of the property and the beauty of all of it. The house itself was majestic. It was an Elizabethan 15th Century manor house that still possessed that regal aspect of an old distinguished building, proud witness of many historic and not so historic acts.

Even if the house was daunting, imposing and somewhat cold, the disposition of the house, the gardens, and the balconies gave off a sense of warmth and familiarity. It was everything he ever wanted. Having a big estate and making it his home. Unlike, what his father used to call a home.

For him, this house possessed some sort of a spell that appealed to him. He sometimes felt like he was part of the house, and that house was a part of him. Why? He didn't know. But what he did know is that he is the owner of the house. Even if the transaction wasn't complete, it was going to be his house. Whatever the cost is.

_**It's everything I ever dreamed of**. _

The house had extensive terraces filled with flowering rose buds. It was a little cold in spite of the fact that they were in the middle of August. He has always loved the British countryside in this time of the year.

The gardens were beautifully groomed and well kept. The house stood in all its greatness in front of him.

He was still looking around, when he felt a presence besides him. It was the estate valet, Joseph. He was an old man, probably in his late fifties, early sixties. Blond and skinny. He was dressed in the normal valet uniform. White dress shit, striped jacket, pressed dark grey trousers and shined-till-I-can-see-my-face-in-them black shoes.

"_Master DuGrey, Welcome. Please, let me take your keys. We were waiting for your arrival much earlier. My name is Joseph and I'm in charge of the placement and caring of the cars inside the property. After we finish unloading your suitcases, another valet will come to take away your car." _

"_Thank you very much. I had to make several stops along the way because of the rain. It only let up a couple of hours ago. And I still had to wait more than one hour to be able to drive through the roads." _ He said with a smile, going around his car and opening the trunk.

"_If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a couple of things. First, don't call me Master DuGrey. It sounds like I'm too much of a stuck up not to acknowledge our equality. You can call me Tristan. And can I ask where will my car be taken to?" _

Joseph was, for a lack of a better word, gobsmacked. Here he was, thinking that this was going to be like the old times. He was the Master of the house, and he, a lowly servant, who wasn't supposed to even address the Master without his permission, let alone, feel that he should be considered as an equal by the Master.

"_Your automobile will be taken to a parking lot inside the property. And to answer your second question, it will be hard but I will try to address you as you please, Master….. I 'm sorry. I mean Tristan. You will have to forgive me, because as you Americans say, Old habits die hard." _

"_Hey, at least you are willing to try." _ He said clapping the good man on the shoulder, earning him a sincere smile.

"_So, could you help me with my bags?" _Tristan said, starting to unload his bags with the help of Joseph.

"_Of course. In a few minutes, one of the in-house valets will come out to take your luggage to the house immediately, sire. I mean, Tristan. You must please excuse me. I do not feel comfortable calling you by your given name." _ Joseph told him, while Tristan was closing the trunk with a thud.

Another valet came along to take Tristan's car to the parking lot.

"_If you do not mind my asking sir, did you buy the house, or you will spend a short amount of time on the property?" _ He asked him with an apprehensive tone that didn't go unnoticed by Tristan, but he mistook it for nervousness.

"_Let me tell you my good man that I will be the owner of the estate as soon as the transaction is completed. It should be done in a couple of months, because they are waiting for a signature of one of the previous owners or their offspring. My company is still trying to look for them." _

"_Oh, I understand now." _Joseph said releasing a breath he didn't acknowledge he was holding. _"Now, if you'll excuse I have to leave you all by yourself to explore the many beautiful things this estate has to offer. In a few minutes, the butler or the housekeeper will be joining you. Oh, here he is now." _He said looking over Tristan shoulder at the person coming straight at them.

"_Good Afternoon, Master." _ The man said stopping before Tristan and doing a little bow. A few moments later, he stood up.

"_And you are…?"_ He asked to the man offering his hand to shake. The man just stood there, without moving, for a couple of minutes, and then he reacted, taking the proffered hand and giving it a strong shake.

"_John Ashcroft, at your service, Master."_

__________________________________________________________________________

Bradley International Airport

Hartford, Connecticut

A flight attendant stood at the front part, reminding then to get ready for the imminent landing of the plane in Hartford. Later on, other flight attendants were in charge of going through each one of the aisles assisting whoever needed it to get ready for landing.

40 minutes later, they landed safely in the airport and then, the passengers started to leave the plane. Since the first class passengers were the ones who unloaded first, they started going in an orderly line, down the stairs and into the awaiting arms of friends, family and in some cases, boyfriends.

Among them, a beautiful brunette girl was walking towards the gate. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible, the whole process of getting off the airport and going to her house to take a long hot bath and a cup of wine, that is.

Two hours later, she was opening the door of a taxi, while the driver got off and started unloading her bags.

She went to press the bell, but was stopped when a small lady opened the door. At first she was stunned to find someone at the door, but after a few minutes, a shriek was heard throughout the house. The lady launched herself at the girl, and with hugs, kisses and more shrieking, the neighbors knew she was back.

Rory was back.

______________________________________________________________________________

A/N 2

So what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Applause worthy material? Flame Material? It's your choice. The only thing you have to do is review. Please.

Thanks

Alfa


	2. Events

**BEWITCHING LOVE**

**ALFA CENTAURY**

**CHAPTER 2**

**EVENTS**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorelai Leigh Hayden was back. Rory, as known to her family and her closest friends, was back from a very grueling overseas trip. Her job as a foreign correspondent for the CNN News Groups Corporation, gave her many oportunities to witness the coming and goings of the world. Besides her family and friends, nothing was more important in Rory's life as her job.

Though her job, sometimes took her away from her family and friends, for extended periods of time, the passion that she had for the art to communicate knew no boundaries. She has witnessed a handful of the most important events around the world, sometimes happy and joyful moments as well as shocking and horrible tragedies.

She started working in the corporate at the tender age of 19 years old, freshly out of college. She possesed the 2nd highest GPA of the 2005 Graduating Class of the Harvard University Journalism School. She was first an assistant, or for lack of a better word, a gofer. By doing this menial task, she learned every little thing about the inner workings of a major news corporation.

She was so driven in her attemp to pursue her carreer as she wanted, that she caught the eye of none other than Christiane Amanpour, who became her mentor and friend. After three years, she was given her first shot at a real event, by covering the Darfur Conflict. From then on, she became one of the most sought after journalist/correspondent on the corporate.

Her hard work earned her the 2008 Pulitzer Prize for outstanding journalistic work in the social conflicts area. Her achivements from that day on, were extensive and the recognitions were innumerable. But nothing in this world gave her a better feeling than coming back home.

After a few more hugs and kisses from the lady, she entered the house, walking towards the door with the lady on her heels. A feeling of contentment went thru her, as soon as she walked thru the doors. To be able to hear the familiar sounds of the comings and goings of the house, brought to her a sense of tranquility, of familiarity.

"_Reggie, is so good to be back!"_ She told the lady.

Reggie, also know as Regina Matthews, has been in part of the Hayden Family for quite a while now. Her grandmother, and her mother before her, have occupied the housekeeper position, but she has never been considered the help. She has always been considered as a part of the family, up until the point where Reggie was appointed as Rory's grandmother when she was born.

Contrary to the popular belief, Rory's mother played a key role on her upbringing, but Reggie was always the one to turn to when she scraped her knee, or when she wanted a cookie and she was grounded and couldn't have one.

"_I know, my child. It's so good to have you back. Let me run up to your bedroom to draw a nice warm bath for you. You must be dead tired."_ Regina said, removing Rory's coat and giving it to a maid nearby. _"Please Lucy, put Ms. Hayden's coat on the closet, and please, make sure Andrew and Parker take her bags up. Thanks."_

Turning towards Rory, she took a good look at her. It was uncany the resemblance between her and Lorelai. It didn't extend only to her looks, it was everything, from her way of adressing the staff, to her mannerisms, to her character, to her sense of humour, everything.

Sometimes, if she wasn't careful enough, her tongue would slip and she would call Rory, Lorelai. She was careful enough not to do it in front of Emily, or God forbid, Clarisse, because that would get her in some trouble. And she is too old, to be treated as a kid that got grounded and talked about the same topic over and over again. For the inhabitants of the house the word Lorelai and its implications were not be mentioned, at any point.

"_So child, tell me all about it. How was it, this time?" _Regina said, walkingtowards the double ktichen doors, and opening them so she could move thru them.

"_It was diferent. Even though, they are in a really bad shape over there, people just manage to keep a smile in their face and their hopes 's amazing how can they still smile regarding what has happened."_ Rory said walking in the direction of the sink. She opened the top cabinet, got a glass out and filled it to the brim with fresh water.

While doing that, she looked out of the window and saw the garden. The garden was a very special part of this house. It was well kept by the inmense amount of workers her mother hires.

It would be nice for a change, that her mother or grandmother took care of the garden, but since they were very busy with the charities and all of the other million things they dabbled in, they barely have time to take care of a measly garden. One flower in the garden took her attention away from her train of thought.

Her mother's garden was very famous in the area. It has been photographed uncountable times, each one for a diferent magazine. But the rosebushes were always the center of attention. One specially, was so admired that it had to be put in a diferent part of the garden, to keep it protected and secure from thieves or from bothersome visitors.

Since Rory was never interested in gardening, she never took the time to ask about the simbolism or the significance of the rosebush. The only thing she knew, it is something regarding her aunt. Lorelai.

Now that's a topic she wants to investigate further, but everytime she wanted to talk about it, her mother and grandmother, always put an united front and forced her to back off. But today, it was going to be diferent, because she was finally going to learn about that little piece of history, even if it meant that she was going to make her grandmother mad.

"_Child, are you listening to me? Oh no, she in the land of angels. Knock, knockj, is Rory there?"_ Said Reggie, lifting her hand to tap her in the forehead. Rory stopped her just in time and gave her one of her famous smiles.

"_Good God, you look like her each day that passes by."_ Reggie just looked at her and her eyes watered. She caressed Rory's cheek and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"_I know Reggie. I want to know too, but they won't tell me a thing. It bothers me too."_ She said cleaning Reggie´s cheek.

"_I know child, but it's just too dificult. You have to understand too. You will be unburying years of repressed feelings, and that isn't an easy task to do. Besides, that comes with baggage, that maybe they feel like you are not ready to process. Give them time."_

"_Time?! TIME?! How much time should I give them to be ready to tell me? Twenty two years? It has been too long, and I have had it with the whole Lorelai Hayden mystery."_

What Rory didn't know was that her tirade was being heard loud and clear by her mother and grandmother, who came downstairs after being let known by the maid, that she was back.

They looked at each other and decided that it was time. She was old enough now, and she could handle everything they were about to tell her. They knew that this was going to stir something they weren't ready or prepared to handle but they also knew that if she didn't find out thru them, she was going to use that stubborn streak she was known for.

That would lead her to finding out information that they didn't want to reveal just yet, or it would cause her to be misled and believe whatever people told her.

Suddenly the kitchen doors opened and in came the targets of Rory's temper. If it wasn't for the fact that she haven't seen them in a long time, she would be very upset at them right now.

Clarisse and Emily walked thru the door, hand in hand, ready to face the force that was Rory Hayden when peeved or mad at someone.

"_How come we need to learn from the maid that you are in the house? I'm very upset with you, young lady?" _Clarisse said, beckoning Rory to come to where she is standing. Rory ran towards her grandmother welcoming arms. She was still mad, but that doesn't mean she didn't miss them.

After hugging her grandmother, she moved to her mother's arms. She missed her mother the most. After a few pleasantries exchanged, Rory realized her mother and grandmother probably heard her outburst.

She look them straight in the eyes and comprehension dawned in their eyes. It was time.

"_Reggie, would you take a pitcher of lemonade to the front study room. I have a feeling this is going to take a while to sort out." _Emily said, walking towards Reggie and grabbing her hand, gave it a soft squeeze. Reggie was impressed, and thank you smile was sent her way.


End file.
